Juntos para siempre es demasiado tiempo
by Bella Becquer
Summary: Hermione entró abatida en el tren presintiendo que sería el peor curso en Hogwarts hasta que un misterioso Slytherin la cita. ¿Desde cuando Zabini se había fijado en ella?Dr
1. Reencuentros

_Hola!!bueno, en primer lugar quiero deciros que es mi primer fic y que me ha dado mucho miedo publicarlo por si no os gustaba! Pero por suerte mis amigas me han animado a hacerlo y he de decir que esta historia es en gran parte suya! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews contándome qué os ha parecido y eso. _

_Pues ya sin más preámbulos procedo a presentar el fic: _

"**Juntos Para Siempre Es Demasiado Tiempo"**

_Espero que os guste!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry al verla frente a una de las puertas del Expreso de Howarts.

- Hola, chicos – contestó la castaña no muy animada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – inquirió Ron

- No…dejadlo, es el estrés del primer día, ya sabéis. Tampoco me apetece empezar a reguñir a los niños de otros cursos durante el viaje.

- Normal¿quieres que te ayude en tu papel como prefecta? – intentó animarla el pelirrojo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Como tú tuvieras que ejercer mis funciones… - soltó la chica ya más contenta.

- ¡Sería un desastre! – rió Harry.

- Será mejor que entremos, o no encontraremos ningún compartimento disponible.

**_- - - Flash Back - - -_**

Hermione caminaba por la estación de Londres en busca del andén 9 para atravesarlo y volver a encontrarse con sus amigos cuando lo vio.

Seguía tan arrogante como siempre, aunque la escena que presenció la hizo enternecer.

- Mamá, nos veremos cuando acabe el curso.

- Está bien, Draco. Te echaré de menos.

- ¿Se lo vas a contar a papá?

- ¡Claro que no! Eso sería un suicidio.

- Gracias.

- Bueno hijo, al menos dame un beso.

- ¿Estás loca? Tengo una reputación que mantener – por algo no se despedía de ella dentro del andén.

- Pero hijo…

- ¡Mamá!

A Hermione se le escapó una leve sonrisa, la que no le pasó desapercibida al rubio, que la miró desafiante.

- Bueno mamá, adiós – dijo, y se marchó tras la Gryffindor.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, sangre sucia?

- ¿Yo? Ninguno, Malfoy.

- Pues parecía que sí. ¿Qué pasa, ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- Para tu información no te estaba espiando. Pasaba por ahí y te escuché. No te creas que me aburro tanto como para escuchar conversaciones entre asesinos.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Granger? – dijo chirriando los dientes y agarrando a Hermione por el cuello – Repítelo. – esta vez lo hizo acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña con sus labios, lo que provocó que la Gryffindor se descompusiera.

- Lo que has oído – logró pronunciar tras ese breve lapsus – y ahora suéltame antes de que me ponga a gritar – y dicho esto, empujó al Slytherin.

Aceleró el paso para dejarle atrás cuanto antes, pero a los dos segundos el rubio ya estaba a su lado.

- Tranquila – siseó de forma casi inaudible – No te tocaría aunque fueras la única mujer del mundo, asquerosa sangre sucia – escupió las dos últimas palabras como si le repugnara el solo nombrarlas.

Dicho esto la dejó atrás hasta llegar frente al mágico muro y atravesarlo con elegancia. No supo por qué, pero la respuesta del muchacho le dolió más de lo esperado.

¿Es que no se había cansado de humillarla constantemente durante los últimos 6 años en el colegio? La respuesta estaba clara y eso le hizo daño. ¿Por qué se ponía así porque ese chico la hubiera tratado mal por trigésima vez¿Es que no había aprendido a dejar que eso la afectara?

Creía que la respuesta era afirmativa pero vista su reacción, no se atrevió a contestarla.

**_- - - Fin del Flash Back - - -_**

Al llegar al último compartimento vacío que había encontrado Ginny prácticamente se tiró encima de su asiento, mas su descanso no duró mucho, ya que llegó un alumno de segundo año de Ravenclaw con un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

- ¿Hermione Granger?

- S…sí, soy yo – contestó sorprendida.

- Traigo esto para ti – dijo entregándole el papel a la chica.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó intrigada, aunque el chico ya se había marchado.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- Está bien, voy a leerlo fuera. Esperadme aquí. – y acto seguido salió del habitáculo.

La nota era breve y en ella se leía con esmerada caligrafía:

"En cuanto leas esto ve al vagón 20"

La castaña no entendió nada, pero se guió por su instinto y se dirigió adonde su remitente le indicaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! Dejádme reviews please!!_

_Besos!XaU!_


	2. Las apariencias engañan

_Wenas!!lo primero es que quería agradecer todos los reviews!me hicieron muchííííísima ilusión!!y ya sabéis, si queréis que continúe la historia... **GO GO GO**!!_

_Siento deciros que los capítulos son bastante cortos, lo que pasa es que como los tuviera que hacer largísimos no acabaría nunca!Ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos, pero los cuelgo con bastante tiempo porque si no me convencen tengo que cambiar algunas cosas._

_Bueno, ya dejo de meteros el rollo para que disfrutéis, espero que os esté gustando!BeSoS!Y muchas gracias a todos los que me enviáis reviews!Os kieroOoOo!xD_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de dicho vagón empezó a dudar. ¿Y si aquello no era más que una broma de algún gracioso? Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que esto sucediera, pues los insultos y las amenazas que recibía a lo largo del día eran numerosos. Aunque a decir verdad desde que había sido nombrada prefecta las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar; sólo una persona la trataba peor que a un elfo doméstico. Draco Malfoy.

Durante el camino que había tomado para llegar hasta donde estaba no había parado de darlo vueltas al asunto de que pudiera ser él el que le había mandado la nota. Al fin y al cabo no había salido muy contento de la conversación que habían tenido antes de llegar al andén.

Pero era imposible que Malfoy se mostrara tan ofendido como para citarla y hacerle Dios sabe qué.

No. No podía ser él.

Pensó que lo mejor era desvelar el misterio cuanto antes y sin pensárselo dos veces giró el pomo y entró en el vagón.

Al mirar al frente quedó muy sorprendida; la sala estaba completamente vacía. Rápidamente encajó las piezas: lo más seguro era que cualquier alumno le hubiera gastado una broma y ahora mismo se estuviera riendo de ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pensar que aquello era una especie de…cita secreta¿Se había hecho ilusiones¡Pero si ella no era así¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Abatida, la chica se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Al descubrir a su acompañante se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Zabini?

- El mismo.

- ¿Me has citado…TÚ?

- ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

- No sé…tal vez que TÚ ME ODIAS

- ¿Odiarte yo? Eso es asunto de Draco, no mío.

- ¿Malfoy¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Pues ya sabes los prejuicios que tiene con lo de la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Simplemente le seguimos la corriente pero a mí la sangre me da igual.

- Bueno y… ¿para qué me has citado?

- Pues…bueno, quería saber qué tal te había ido el verano. Te veo muy cambiada.

La chica, de repente, se empezó a sentir muy a gusto con el Slytherin y eso le animó un poco, aunque por ahora no se debía confiar demasiado. Todo resultaba muy extraño.

- A mejor, espero.

- Por supuesto – dijo el chico con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Al oír esto, Hermione se sonrojó de tal manera que Zabini se rió aún más.

- No me digas que lo dudas.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu belleza.

- ¡Oh! Mmmm…no sé… soy normal.

La verdad era que el cuerpo de la chica había mejorado considerablemente durante el verano. Su madre le había apuntado a clases de natación y sinceramente éstas le habían torneado el cuerpo de forma increíble.

La poca grasa que se acumulaba en su abdomen había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una tripa totalmente lisa, le habían nacido nuevas curvas, su pelo antes desaliñado se había definido en unos bucles perfectos y sus ojos habían adquirido unos rasgos que le daban un toque salvaje.

- ¿Normal? No digas tonterías

- Bueno, creo que esta conversación ha terminado. Lo siento pero me tengo que ir – repuso la chica al sentirse un poco incómoda frente al rumbo que había tomado su conversación con el moreno.

La sorprendida muchacha se viró dispuesta a salir de ahí cuando sintió una fuerza imponerse en torno a su muñeca.

De repente se encontró de espaldas contra la pared a dos centímetros de la cara de Zabini.

- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte… - susurró al oído de la castaña a la vez que se iba acercando poco a poco a sus labios.

La Gryffindor no podía reaccionar¿qué pretendía el Slytherin? Supo que así no quería que fuera su primer beso y giró la cara justo a tiempo de que los labios del moreno chocaran contra su mejilla.

Rápidamente Hermione se zafó de sus brazos y salió disparada por la puerta del vagón sin ver cómo el muchacho apoyaba su cabeza en la pared sobre la que antes se encontraba ella.

Draco pensó que era normal que ella no hubiera caído tan fácilmente, ella era una Gryffindor, una leona. No sería fácil de dominar pero él se encargaría de que acabara rendida a sus pies, aunque fuera con la apariencia de su mejor amigo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué os ha parecido¿Está interesante la cosa? Eso espero... ya sabéis!_

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	3. Descubrirse

_Wenas¿cómo están mis __niñs__? Bueno, en primer lugar agradecer muchííííííííííísimo todos los reviews que me enviáis porque sin ellos no tendría ánimos para seguir escribiendo el fic. Lo segundo es deciros que esta historia todavía no está muy bien definida pero esperad a los próximos capítulos porque en ellos se explicará todo._

_No sé si el miércoles de esta semana podré actualizar, pero el domingo seguro que sí así que estad atentos._

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Policp Malfoy** y **Janet Granger**: gracias por vuestro apoyo!! Mientras haya gente como vosotros, seguiré escribiendo!_

_Y ya sin meteros más rollo, os dejo leyendo el cap. Espero que os guste!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al regresar al compartimento junto a sus amigos, Hermione tenía desbocado el corazón, no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar qué había pasado en ese vagón minutos atrás. Decidió no pensar en ello por ahora, al fin y al cabo no creía que Zabini fuera a decir nada en público, y se dejó llevar por el tren hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a su destino, el tren se paró y los alumnos comenzaron a salir desordenadamente.

Querían dejar sus pertenencias en la habitación para bajar a la cena de selección de los nuevos alumnos, todos menos una: Hermione Granger.

Se había pasado el resto del viaje recordando su curioso encuentro con Zabini¿qué había sido aquello? Se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada cuando empezó a subir los escalones que daban a su torre y se vio a sí misma deseando que acabara cuanto antes la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador para subir a descansar.

Mientras, en la habitación del príncipe de Slytherin, Draco no paraba de darle vueltas a cómo había actuado en el tren. Si Hermione no se hubiera apartado, se hubieran besado allí mismo¿por qué no dejaba de desear besarla?. La chica no estaba nada mal y no se podía negar que el movimiento de sus caderas al andar le volvía loco¡pero ella era una sangre sucia!

Aunque bien pensado, la seduciría bajo la apariencia de Zabini… así que él podría comportarse de forma natural con ella sin necesidad de tratarla mal ni insultarla. Sería el plan perfecto y nadie podría acusarle de haberse encaprichado con ella. Sí, el plan perfecto que continuaría llevando a cabo…

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó con las pilas cargadas dispuesta a entregarse como nunca a las clases, ya que ese sería su último año cursando en Hogwarts y quería sacar buenas notas en sus ÉXTASIS. Le alegró pensar así, eso demostraba que el pequeño incidente de ayer no había causado grandes estragos en ella y que seguía siendo la inteligente y responsable Hermione Granger de la que todos los profesores estaban orgullosos.

Sonrió. Decidió que aquel día sería inolvidable; pero lo que no se esperaba era la razón que corroboraría esa afirmación…

Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos, que se alegraban de que la castaña estuviera de mejor humor.

Mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y descubrió unos ojos grises que la atravesaban con la mirada. Se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la tostada, aunque rápidamente apartó sus ojos de los del rubio que la miraba imperturbable.

Cogió la tostada y la engulló en un suspiro, había sentido un cosquilleo cuando vio esos ojos fijos en ella y eso no aventuraba nada bueno, se levantó y salió a toda prisa de allí. Aunque faltaba más de media hora para que empezara su primera clase (Pociones) no había querido permanecer en el Gran Comedor desde que descubrió a Malfoy mirándola. ¿Desde cuándo el rubio tenía tanto poder sobre ella¿Por qué de repente ese año le importaba todo lo que él hiciera? Decidió ir al baño del tercer piso, ya que estaba abandonado, para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él. Al llegar a su destino, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos y escondiendo su rostro entre ellos.

Comenzó a pensar desde ayer, cuando lo vio en la estación con Narcissa; en un primer momento le pareció el típico niñito mimado, pero cuando estaba hablando con su madre le pareció tan…normal… No supo porqué pero en ese momento creyó que el Draco Malfoy que todo el mundo conocía era sólo una fachada para no parecer débil frente a los demás, pero en realidad era un chico normal que no tenía amigos de verdad.

Después esa visión se le quitó de la cabeza cuando el Slytherin la atacó antes de llegar al andén. Entonces ella se sintió destrozada y quiso que él no pensara así de ella pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Más tarde cuando recibió la nota de Zabini y deseó que fuera él y esta mañana, hacía unos minutos, había sentido aquel cosquilleo del que todas las adolescentes hablaban¿era esa lo que llamaban amor? No podía ser, maldita sea¡NO PODÍA SER!

En ese momento, una lágrima cruzó su mejilla y alguien entró en el baño. La chica se puso rápidamente en pie y miró a la puerta. Zabini se alzaba ante ella con altanería y al verla en ese estado no pudo por más que cambiar su semblante y parecer preocupado.

- Ho…hola Zabini.

- Hermione¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó el moreno con gesto de preocupación.

- No es nada… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Te vi salir corriendo del Gran Comedor y me pareció extraño.

- ¡Ah! Pues ya ves que no era nada, gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿Que no era nada¡Estabas llorando!

- Déjalo, Blaise.

Por un momento Draco se preguntó cómo sonaría su nombre en los labios de la chica y deseó que hubiera sido el suyo el que acababa de decir.

- ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? No me puedes decir que no te pasa nada cuando te pillo aquí, llorando.

La Gryffindor no pudo más y se rindió. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Enamorarse de su peor enemigo¡por favor! Inconscientemente se puso a llorar y el moreno no lo pudo evitar y la abrazó, con desesperación, sí, pero también con ternura.

- Tranquila, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este Zabini...qué queréis que os diga, pero a mí me pone!xD_

_Y os estaréis preguntando... ¿por qué Malfoy no se descubre bajo su verdadera apariencia? __Tranquiiiiils__, en los próximos capítulos obtendréis la respuesta._

_Y una vez más animo a __tods__ los que leen el fic a que envíen un review aunque os parezca la más patética historia de la historia (valga la redundancia jajaja). Desgraciadamente si nadie envía reviews, nadie leerá la historia y entonces... me desanimaréis para que escriba sí, os estoy sobornando...xD_

_Un beso!Gracias x todo!XaU!_

_****___

_**R GO!**_

_**E **_

_**V **_

**_I _**

_**E **_

_**W **_

_**S **_


	4. Sal de mi cabeza

_Wenas!!ke tal? bueno, aquí os traigo otro cap. que espero que os guste!lo prometido es deuda, y como os habéis portado bien con los reviews actualizo el miércoles!! sinceramente a mí este capítulo me encanta y sé que a muchas de vosotras también os va a gustar aunque... ¿qué pasará? sólo tenéis que leerlo para aclararlo! de nuevo muchíííííímas gracias a todos los reviews!!me hacen mucha ilusión, en serio!y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

_Ah! aprovecho para deciros que he escrito un "One shoot" también Dr&Hr que creo que os gustará bastante. Por lo menos a mí me chifla! Lo escribí a raíz de un sueño y creo que el resultado no está nada mal! Se titula "A dos centímetros" y lo podéis encontrar yendo a mi perfil._

_Y ya sin meteros más rollo os dejo leyendo!Espero que os guste!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se enjugó sus lágrimas y alzó su rostro hacia el de Zabini, que se extendía alrededor de su delicado cuerpo, contemplándola.

De repente pareció darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y se apartó del muchacho.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó con preocupación

- Sí, no ha sido nada… es el estrés del primer día.

- Bueno, espero que no vuelva a suceder. No me gusta verte así.

- Claro, bueno tenemos que irnos a Pociones.

- ¡Oh! Tienes razón, vamos.

Durante el trayecto, Hermione no paró de pensar en lo sucedido en el baño ni en las conclusiones sacadas en él. ¿Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy? Debía ser masoca. ¡Pero si él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para despreciarla!

Mientras estaba en esas ensoñaciones, Zabini le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Oye, quería disculparme por mi insolencia ayer en el tren. He de decir que estaba un poco alterado y la verdad, no sé qué pasó. Espero que me perdones.

- ¡Claro! Yo también estaba un poco aturdida así que no te preocupes.

- Me preguntaba si querrías que en la excursión que se celebra a Hosmeade la próxima semana me permitirías invitarte a tomar algo a modo de disculpa. Claro, que a lo mejor no quieres… - dijo con cara de cordero degollado.

Hermione no pudo por más que apiadarse de esa cara y aceptó, hecho que ya presentía Draco.

- Por supuesto, pero no tengo nada que disculparte.

Zabini le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía negar que el chico no estaba nada mal, pero el porte de Malfoy la dejaba sin palabras. ¿Desde cuando se había empezado a sentir así? No recordaba haberse fijado nunca en él, aunque tal vez sí que lo había hecho y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en clase – fue lo que la castaña oyó de los labios del moreno el cual había salido disparado en dirección opuesta a la clase.

Al entrar en el aula, Hermione buscó desesperadamente al príncipe de Slytherin fracasando en el intento, por supuesto. Acto seguido entraron sus amigos, los cuales le devolvieron a la realidad.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad (normalidad aparente, porque la Gryffindor no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, exactamente al sitio contiguo al lado de Zabini que permaneció vacío durante toda la hora).

No le vio hasta que estuvo en el Gran Comedor, sentado en la mesa de su casa. Hermione se quedó eclipsada en él y pareció que el chico le leyó la mente porque inmediatamente después desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Los segundos en que los dos se miraron le parecieron eternos, hasta que Ginny la empujó desde atrás distraídamente.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Me he tropezado.

-No pasa nada, vamos a sentarnos. – fue todo lo que logró articular.

Después de las clases que le quedaban (ninguna que compartiera con Slytherin, por supuesto) se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sí, seguro que allí encontraría la paz que tanto le había faltado ese día.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se llevó con ella los libros de "Una Historia de la Magia" y "Transformaciones Avanzadas" a lo que ella consideraba su santuario.

La Gryffindor se sentó en la que llevaba siendo su centro de estudios desde primer curso y abrió el libro de Transformaciones por la página 110 (se había estudiado la mitad del temario durante las vacaciones).

De repente, la imagen del rubio se le vino a la cabeza susurrándole al oído que la quería. Un alumno de segundo año se levantó de la mesa que estaba contigua a la de Hermione y el ruido de la silla contra el suelo la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

Para mantenerse ocupada y lejos de fantasías que no estaban a su alcance, se levantó en busca de un diccionario de runas mágicas que se encontraba al fondo de la última fila de estanterías.

Se introdujo entre las montañas de libros cubiertos de polvo que la rodeaban y buscó desesperadamente el libro que la salvaría de sus desleales pensamientos. Cual fue su fastidio al descubrir que se encontraba en lo más alto del último estante, y pese a su altura, no lo conseguiría coger.

Apareciendo como de la nada, un brazo atlético lo cogió sin problemas.

- ¿Buscas esto, Granger? – dijo con sorna el albino.

A la castaña se le aceleró el pulso.

- Sí, si me lo das te lo agradecería.

- ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer tan fácilmente? Parece mentira que me conozcas…

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Busco un poco de diversión.

- ¿Qué he de hacer para que me lo des?

- Hagamos una cosa, si eres capaz de cogerlo, te lo daré.

La chica avanzó un paso hacia el muchacho y éste retrocedió instantáneamente alzando el libro por encima de su cabeza, lo que le imposibilitaba a Hermione su acceso a él.

- ¿Muy alto para ti? – dijo lacónicamente haciendo que la chica se crispara de los nervios.

De repente se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, aunque no supo lo que saldría de allí.

Se acordó de cuando era pequeña y su tía le enseñaba defensa personal en verano en el jardín de su casa. Optó por hacerle una llave al Slytherin introduciendo su pierna entre las del chico y haciendo que los dos cuerpos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro.

Hermione se encontraba con los brazos a ambos lados de la cara del muchacho, las piernas entre las del rubio y sendos troncos estaban literalmente pegados el uno con el otro. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente la pasión se desbordó y Draco, llevando sus manos a la mata de pelo de la Gryffindor, acercó su cara a la de él fundiéndose en un apasionado y desesperado beso en el que sus lenguas eran las protagonistas.

La chica no pudo más y se revolvió contra el cuerpo atlético del serpiente para pegarse más a él (cosa ya de por sí difícil), haciendo que el Slytherin se contrajera de placer y la besara con una dulzura que no había empleado con ninguna otra chica hasta entonces.

De pronto, Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se intentó separar, pero lo que consiguió fue que la chica le besara más pasionalmente (si cabía). Ante esa respuesta se abandonó a los besos y las caricias de la leona, besándola con cada parte de su ser. Deseando hacerla suya…

Al cabo de varios minutos, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de la realidad y se separaron al unísono, incorporándose de inmediato.

- Esto no ha ocurrido – amenazaron los dos a coro.

Les hizo gracia su coincidencia de opiniones pero ninguno sonrió. Segundos más tarde, la esbelta figura del rubio platino desaparecía de la vista de la castaña dejándola sola en el lugar en el que minutos atrás se había desbordado su pasión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os ha gustado? Eso espero! escribidme contándome qué os ha parecido y pasaros por el One shoot please!! y ya sabéis:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	5. La excursión

_Wenass!! qué tal? yo aquí ando...con el capítulo 5 de regreso!! una vez más (y algo que nunca me cansaré de decir) infinitas gracias por los reviews! cada vez que abro el correo y me encuentro con que he recibido un nuevo review en la historia se me dibuja una sonrisa de boba... jajaja así que no seréis vosotras los que me la quitéis ¿no? (no seáis malas...xD)_

_Sólo quería aclarar el problema de la ortografía. Es que me pone nerviosa lo de las interrogaciones y exclamaciones¿por qué se quitan? y eso que yo las escribo bien... (mecachís!)_

_Me sigo haciendo propaganda del One Shoot "A dos centímetros": pasaros, please! es que es la historia de la que estoy más orgullosa y me hace ilu que la leáis... :( jeje_

_Bueno, y ya sin más dilación os dejo con "La Excursión". ¡Que la disfrutéis!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione regresó a la Sala Común sin creerse todavía lo que había pasado en la biblioteca. Se había besado con Draco Malfoy y luego él había desaparecido.

La verdad es que la situación le superaba, por suerte la semana siguiente iría a Hogsmeade con Zabini. ¡A ver si lograba aclararse!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, un rubio platino se maldecía por haber sido tan imprudente como para no poderse contener y besar a la castaña bajo su apariencia.

¡Joder, debía aprender a controlarse! Comportándose de esa forma corría el riesgo de que alguien de su Casa los descubriera… y entonces¿dónde quedaría su reputación?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin incidentes, Malfoy la ignoraba como de costumbre y Zabini no había vuelto a acercársele. Ésta ya no sabía qué pensar, si era ella que había cambiado de una semana a otra o que de repente se había vuelto invisible para ambos Slytherins.

Al llegar el día de la excursión, Hermione se había hecho tanto a la idea de que Zabini se había olvidado de su invitación que cuando vio al moreno apoyado sobre la puerta principal de su Casa dio un respingo de la sorpresa.

- ¡Hola! – dijo con más ilusión de la que le hubiera gustado – no te esperaba…

- ¿Acaso creías que me había olvidado de nuestra cita?

- No, pero como estos días prácticamente no me has hablado pensé que quizás habías cambiado de planes – a la chica no le pasó por alto la palabra "cita" que el Slytherin había empleado.

- De ningún modo. ¡Vamos! – dijo, y se agarró del brazo de la Gryffindor cómicamente.

La chica rió y se sintió feliz, algo que no había hecho desde que Draco y ella se besaron en la biblioteca.

Durante el camino hablaron de las clases, los profesores, sus proyectos de futuro, su familia… Hacía mucho frío fuera, estaba nevando y los copos caían sobre ellos; sin embargo eso no les impidió sentirse bien.

Se entretuvieron tanto que cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas casi ni se dieron cuenta.

Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, las favoritas de ambos.

Cuando la camarera se alejó para traerles la bebida se hizo un silencio incómodo que Zabini se encargó de romper.

- Parece que os lleváis mejor Draco y tú ¿no?

- Sí, bueno… nos limitamos a ignorarnos.

- Bueno, es un paso. Antes con sólo veros os insultabais.

- Es cierto. Supongo que se podría considerar un avance, aunque tratándose de Malfoy y yo…

- Entiendo. Me preguntaba qué opinas tú acerca de él.

En ese momento la chica se puso muy nerviosa, y hubiera jurado que se le salían los colores. Por suerte llegó la camarera con el pedido e inconscientemente salvó la situación.

- ¿Yo¿Qué voy a opinar? Me parece un egocéntrico niñato que tiene muchos complejos.

- ¿Complejos?

- Sí, tengo la teoría de que se escuda tras esa máscara del "perfecto sangre pura" porque siente que si no se comporta así, no le respetarán.

- ¡Uauh! Cualquiera que has estado pensando en eso durante días…

- ¡Ni mucho menos! Es pura… llamémoslo intuición.

-Ja, ja, ja – rió el serpiente. Hermione no sabía a quién se lo acababa de confesar.

Al acabar la conversación se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y se fueron del establecimiento a toda prisa. Sólo quedaban diez minutos para regresar al Castillo.

Cuando pasaron por delante de un puesto de flores, Zabini compró un par de rosas.

- Hermione… quería darte esto – dijo, y se las entregó.

- ¡Oh! Gracias – respondió la muchacha emocionada ante el detalle del Slytherin.

- De verdad, me lo he pasado fenomenal y quería que supieras que nadie me ha hecho sentir así de bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

- La verdad es que yo también me he entretenido mucho, gracias por todo.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se guió por su impulso. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al supuesto Zabini.

El muchacho rápidamente enrojeció.

-Si me pagas así, habrá que repetirlo más veces… - sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Oh! No te creas que yo voy regalando besos por la cara ¿eh? – se burló la castaña.

- ¿Ah, no, señorita Granger?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Ahora verás! – y dicho esto, cogió una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Hermione.

-Pero serás… - antes de acabar la frase ya había recibido otro impacto. - ¡Te vas a enterar!

Comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve que finalizó cuando Hermione tenía intención de tirarle una de ellas y Zabini la tiró al suelo.

- ¡Suelta, suelta¡Deja que me vengue! – dijo la chica exhausta por el ejercicio realizado forcejeando bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

- Yo nunca me rindo…

Acto seguido, el impostor apretó más las muñecas de la chica y ésta dejó de moverse por debajo suyo.

Los dos sintieron una conexión inexplicable que los llevó a acercarse poco a poco el uno al otro.

Justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, la imagen del rubio se coló en los pensamientos de Hermione y se apartó en el momento en el que iban a sellar sus labios.

- Lo… lo siento, Blaise. ¡Tengo que irme!

Se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo rumbo al grupo de estudiantes que esperaba impaciente la llegada de los profesores.

- Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a esto… - susurró Draco para sí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, bueno... ¡la cosa está que arde! Ya veis que Draco se besó con Hermione en la biblioteca con su verdadera apariencia y no le gustó ni un pelo, pero... ¡el deseo no se puede controlar! Y ahora que el "pobre" lo intenta bajo la apariencia de Zabini... le da calabazas... muahahaha¿Descubrirá que el chico del que está enamorada es él mismo? _

_¿Por qué no la seduce bajo la apariencia de el guapo y prepotente Draco Malfoy?_

_Muchos interrogantes que os serán desvelados en el próximo cap._

_¿Aguantaréis sin resolverlos?_


	6. Confusión

_Wenass!!qué tal? bueno, ya sé que esperábais la actualización para el miércoles, pero es que estaba llena de exámenes! sin embargo, ya hoy oficialmente los he acabado!biennn!jaja_

_sigo dándoos las gracias por los reviews que me mandáis, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión y me animan más de lo que creéis! y ya sabéis que si queréis que lea alguna historia vuestra o algo así dejadme un review y la leeré encantada!_

_con respecto a hacer los capítulos más largos lo aclaré en un capítulo pasado: no puedo hacerlos más largos porque si no, no me daría tiempo a escribir y creo que haciéndolos más cortos hay más intriga ¿no? ESO ESPERO!!_

_Bueno, por lo pronto creo que en este capítulo se aclaran bastantes cosas e imagino que os gustará. Si no lo hace, perdonádme! es que últimamente ando poco inspirada!!_

_Y ya por último, sólo deciros que a lo mejor tardo más en actualizar los próximos capítulos porque la parte que viene ahora es muy importante en la historia así que hasta que llegue mi musa... habrá que esperar! pero tranquilos, espero que el resultado merezca la pena!!_

_Y ya sin meteros más rollo del necesario, os dejo leyendo! Que lo disfrutéis!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Espera, Hermione! – gritó Zabini corriendo tras la Gryffindor.

Al alcanzarla, la chica estaba esquiva.

- El que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. No debí haber hecho eso.

- ¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no tienes que pedir disculpas¡Yo tengo toda la culpa! Escucha, tú me gustas pero hay otra persona que no me corresponde… así que mañana voy a aclararlo. No quiero perder esta oportunidad por alguien tan estúpido como el otro.

- Mira, Hermione. Debes seguir los dictados de tu corazón. Si no te gusto o sólo lo hago como amigo no debes sacrificar tu verdadero amor.

- Ya tengo pensado lo que voy a hacer. Ahí vuelve McGonagall, regresemos a Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entró en su habitación y encontró a Zabini durmiendo todavía. Su poción para dormir había surtido efecto, lo malo sería que el moreno preguntaría qué había pasado. Pero eso el rubio ya lo tenía planeado, le diría que su estado era producto de una de sus múltiples borracheras. El moreno era adicto a las bebidas alcohólicas y muy fácilmente se podría haber emborrachado la pasada noche. El príncipe de Slytherin había sobornado a unos cuantos alumnos para que corroboraran su versión de los hechos, así que no había de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto.

Lo que sí era preocupante era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Hermione. Al principio sólo era algo físico. Ella era su meta, su objetivo difícil que pronto pasaría a formar parte de su larga lista de amantes… pero esa mañana algo había cambiado. Abría jurado que se había divertido como nunca y la pelea de bolas realmente le había entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, lo que había pasado después le había marcado¿cómo era eso de que le gustaba otro? Le había dolido más de lo que esperaba. No conocía mucho ese sentimiento pero sabía que eran celos. ¡Dios! Estaba celoso del "chico" de Hermione Granger… ¿Acaso le importaba lo que le pasara a ella? La respuesta era clara y confusa para el Slytherin.

Sí, y mucho.

Tal vez sería mejor alejarse de ella durante un tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía. Eso sí, debía estar muy atento con Zabini, no fuera a ser que le acabara confesando todo al verdadero. Entonces se le vendría el mundo encima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y repasó mentalmente los sucesos ocurridos esa mañana en la excursión. Realmente se lo había pasado de fábula con Zabini, aunque en el último momento se había apartado de él cuando iba a besarla.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Zabini le gustaba, al menos con él podía mantener una conversación civilizada y reír hasta que le doliera la barriga.

En cambio, Malfoy tan sólo la atraía físicamente. ¿Qué prefería, a un chico agradable, simpático y bien parecido o a un engreído, chulo y prejuicioso?

Como bien le había dicho el moreno, debía seguir los dictados de su corazón, pero éste estaba claramente dividido, así que pensó que pondría fin a su indecisión mañana mismo si tenía ocasión. Le iba a pedir al rubio que decidiera si lo de la biblioteca había sido un desliz de ambos o si para él también había significado algo más.

Dependiendo de la respuesta del chico, actuaría de una forma u otra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione salió disparada a desayunar al Gran Comedor ya que tenía la intención de poder hablar con Malfoy cuando él saliera del mismo (se había fijado en que siempre salía él solo).

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de su Casa y buscó desesperadamente esos ojos grises que la turbaban hasta por fin dar con ellos. Estaba tranquilamente hablando con Goyle y durante todo el desayuno no dirigió ni una sola mirada a la mesa de los leones.

La Gryffindor se sintió deprimida al darse cuenta de su actitud y pensó que quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar y confesarle a Zabini que quería estar con él aunque fuera un poco por despecho ¡pero que lo necesitaba!

De pronto, el rubio platino se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió con sus aires de grandeza habituales hacia la puerta. Ésa sería una de sus pocas oportunidades, y antes de pensárselo dos veces y arrepentirse como lo estaba haciendo se despidió de sus amigos y corrió en la misma dirección que había tomado el Slytherin.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó exhausta la castaña.

El chico al reconocer su voz sintió que una maza se le clavaba en el pecho. Estaba seguro de que eso tenía mucho que ver con sus sentimientos, pero prefirió dejarlo de lado por el momento y parecer sereno.

- ¿Qué quieres? – amenazó.

- Tenemos que hablar. Es serio.

- No sé de qué vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo – respondió con sorna.

- Pues tal vez de nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca.

Al recordar el suceso, Draco se replanteó lo que la chica le querría decir y asintió en silencio.

- Aquí no. – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta a su movimiento de cabeza. – Sígueme.

El miedo que recorrió al Slytherin al pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber si la gente se enteraba de su desliz con la chica era tal que estaba a punto de echarse a temblar. La verdad es que si todas las veces que se reunía con ella lo hacía bajo la apariencia de Zabini, era porque lo que más le asustaba era que la gente le juzgara y le despreciaran por haberse… ¿enamorado? de una sangre sucia.

Eso sería su perdición. Su caída fuera del prestigioso grupo de sangres puras del que formaba parte. No, si la gente lo descubriera… no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

- Es aquí. – dijo la chica sacándole de sus ensoñaciones y abriendo la puerta del baño de los prefectos.

- ¿Qué se supone que me tienes que decir?

- Sólo quería que me aclararas una cosa.

- Tú dirás.

- Nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca¿qué significó para ti? Piénsate bien la respuesta, pues de ello dependen muchas cosas.

El chico de repente se sintió muy nervioso. ¿Qué la podía responder que no lo pusiera en ningún compromiso? De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ella le había dicho (bajo la apariencia de su amigo) que tenía que aclarar las cosas con un chico que también le gustaba. ¿Significaba aquello que él era ese chico? Seguro. Pero no podía decirle todo lo que sentía y empezar a salir con ella bajo su verdadera apariencia. Sabía que eso le iba a hacer daño a la chica y mucho, pero su orgullo valía mucho más.

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Y qué piensas que pudo significar? Por si no lo sabes mi lista de chicas es muy extensa Granger. Desgraciadamente ni siquiera estás en ella, te considero un error.

Al recibir esa respuesta, Hermione sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir momentáneamente y su estómago se convulsionaba tras la capa. Pero ella no iba a dejar que el Slytherin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- Eso creía. Bueno, sólo te venía a advertir que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que pasó, pero ya veo que tú opinas lo mismo que yo así que sólo me queda aclararte mi postura. Adiós. – dijo la Gryffindor. Intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo su dolor y no lloró hasta que no salió del baño. Entonces se fue corriendo rumbo al lago, necesitaba un poco de paz y pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la orilla, la chica se acabó de derrumbar. Lloró durante una hora y después se dio cuenta de que había faltado a Runas mágicas y ya había comenzado la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que decidió pasear lo que quedaba de la clase y reflexionar.

Se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch y se sentó en las gradas. Definitivamente Draco no la quería, es más, la considerable un error. Un error.

Estaba claro, Zabini era el único chico que merecía la pena. Al menos él no la hacía sufrir. Es cierto que si aceptaba salir con él era en buena parte por despecho, pero el caso era que ella también se sentía atraída hacia él (aunque más hacia Draco, todo sea dicho).

Se convenció mentalmente de que debía estar con Zabini y no con el rubio. Éste la trataba como a una reina y realmente la apreciaba, por no hablar de lo bien que la cuidaba y lo que se preocupaba por ella.

Sí, definitivamente lo necesitaba. Él le daría el apoyo que tanto le faltaba y la consolaría.

Casualidades de la vida, se le encontró justo al levantar la cabeza. Se dirigía rumbo a la hierba del campo y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

Al verle, Hermione no pudo por más que echarse a llorar y correr hacia él. En cuanto éste la vio en ese estado se quedó petrificado, mas no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que la castaña le abrazó con tanta fuerza y tanta necesidad que le impidió pensar.

- Hermione¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el moreno.

No supo porqué, pero la chica le notó la voz extraña.

- Blaise… ¿te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé? – consiguió articular la Gryffindor entre sollozos.

- ¿Chico¿De qué me hablas?

- Da igual, supongo que no te acordarás. Resulta que… como te dije no me corresponde y me siento muy mal… pero da igual, hablamos más tarde. Debo irme.

- Pero… - susurró Zabini con intención de que esta le explicara qué acababa de ocurrir. Pero la chica ya ascendía colina arriba en dirección al Castillo.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir¿De qué chico le hablaba Hermione? Y ¿desde cuándo se hablaban? Era cierto que el muchacho estaba loco por ella, pero en la vida se habían dirigido la palabra…y ahora le acababa de abrazar y llorar bajo su hombro.

Zabini presintió que algo estaba pasando, pero lo que no sabía era que su mejor amigo estaba utilizando su apariencia para seducir a Hermione, y si lo supiera…

Decidió que más tarde investigaría, por ahora tenía un partido que jugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y bien? qué os pareció? espero que os haya gustado y si no... perdonad la mediocridad de esta pobre escritora!! espero vuestras noticias! _

_XaU!_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. Sentimientos

_wenass! qué tal? Bueno, no sé qué tal me habrá quedado el capítulo pero espero que os guste, aunque ya os digo que no estoy pasando por un buen momento y no sé si esto se verá reflejado en la calidad de la historia. Si es así, lo siento!_

_Repito que no puedo hacer los capítulos más largos porque entonces no daría a basto así que perdonadme!_

_Ah! He creado un fotolog Dr&Hr. Si os queréis pasar, id a la Home Page de mi perfil y os aparecerá, además podéis dejarme comentarios ahí y los leeré al igual que los reviews (aunque, todo hay que decirlo, me hacen más ilusión los reviews :D)_

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a _beautifly92_ y a _oromalfoy_, gracias!!_

_Ya os dejo tranquilos, leed!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione asistió a todas las clases como un fantasma. No podía olvidar cómo la había mirado como si verdaderamente no le importara nada.

Como si, bien lo había dicho él, realmente hubiera sido un error.

Sin ganas de bajar a cenar y volver a verle, se dirigió a su habitación y allí comenzó a estudiar lo que habían explicado en las clases aquella mañana. Mas no duró mucho con los párpados levantados y, cansada, cayó dormida en la cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron las semanas y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. La Gryffindor parecía haberse adaptado a su ritmo de vida fuera ya de la del Slytherin.

Como antaño, de pronto Zabini la miraba extrañado y la rehuía. Aunque, para ser francos, esa actuación la compartían los dos, ya que después del (según la castaña) ridículo que había protagonizado en el campo de Quidditch, se sentía avergonzada.

Por suerte, la semana siguiente serían las vacaciones de Navidad y se marcharían a casa, así que la chica podría tomarse un descanso tras su dura concentración en los estudios.

Esperaba el irse a casa como agua de mayo; no podría aguantar el quedare en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

Harry y Ron iban a pasar las suyas en la Madriguera y también estaban bastante emocionados, aunque su _necesidad _de salir del colegio era incomparable.

Durante la comida, recibió una lechuza de sus padres y supuso que sería el mensaje que su madre le enviaba todos los años para decirle a qué hora iría a buscarla a la estación.

Pero cuando desdobló el folio se le vino el mundo encima. En ella se leía:

"Querida hija,

Te escribimos para decirte que nos ha tocado un viaje para dos personas al Caribe durante estas vacaciones de Navidad, así que no podrás venir a casa.

Sé que estabas ansiosa por venir pero espero que comprendas que nos hace mucha ilusión este viaje.

Te escribiremos. Besos."

¿Había leído bien¿Todas sus esperanzas de relajarse durante las vacaciones se habían ido por el retrete?

Se le debió quedar una cara de pánico increíble, porque de repente sus amigos la miraron con preocupación.

Joder, sola durante toda la Navidad en Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar el día en que partían los alumnos, Hermione ya estaba muy concienciada de que iba a permanecer sola todo ese tiempo, pero también le había animado la idea de que sería mucha casualidad que Zabini o Draco se quedaran (**n/a:** _en realidad se quedarían los dos :P_)

No. Ese sería el colmo de su mala suerte.

Fue a despedir a sus amigos a la estación de Hogsmeade y cuando partió el tren se sintió desolada.

Decidió regresar a su cuarto y sacar de la maleta de principio de curso su ropa muggle, ya que durante esos días no era obligatorio llevar el uniforme.

Mientras lo hacía pensó cómo podría pasar todo ese período entretenida, había adelantado todo lo que tenía que estudiar (se sabía todo el temario) y había hecho ya los deberes que les habían mandado para vacaciones.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo. De momento, iba a darse un baño a los servicios de los prefectos.

Abrió la puerta del aseo y se desvistió quedando su caliente piel en directo contacto con el aire. Giró la manivela del agua hasta que estuvo a la temperatura adecuada y comenzó a llenar la inmensa bañera.

Mientras, ella se puso su albornoz a la espera de que ésta se acabara de llenar y se sentó en una silla perdiendo su vista en el agua.

La chica estaba en este trance cuando escuchó a alguien susurrar la contraseña del lugar e introducirse en él. No, por favor. ¡Que no fuera él!

- Vaya, Hermione. No esperaba encontrarte aquí y… en esas condiciones.

- ¡Blaise! Creí que eras M… otra persona.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien?

- En absoluto. ¿Has venido a bañarte? Si es así, puedo esperar fuera y dejarte a ti primero.

- No, no. En realidad quería hablar contigo ya que últimamente te noto distante conmigo y parece que me rehuyas.

- ¡Qué va! Es sólo que… no sé… el día del campo de Quidditch… me siento muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

- ¿Campo de Quidditch? – respondió casi chillando.

"¡Claro! Debió hablar con el original…Mierda" – pensó.

- Pues ya sabes… hace varias semanas.

- ¡Ah! Sí, bueno… no creo que fuera para tanto. – respondió sin mucho convicción no fuera a ser que le pillara.

- Supongo…

- Bueno, no te quería hablar de eso, lo que me preguntaba era si ya te habías decidido con respecto a nosotros y a ese chico…

- Pues sí. Me acabo de decidir ahora mismo.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… supongo que no estaría mal intentarlo ¿no?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Pero la chica no respondió. Él se fue acercando hacia ella y la muchacha retrocedió aunque él no paró.

Finalmente ella acabó chocándose contra la pared y antes de besarla, la acarició la mejilla y la retiró un bucle que cruzaba por su faz.

Poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando y él abrió los labios de la castaña posando suavemente los suyos sobre ellos. Ella instantáneamente entreabrió su boca y tras numerosas caricias, culminaron su acción en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban como si quisieran absorber la esencia el uno del otro y ella se dejó llevar por el placer que éste le hacia sentir. Él posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y ésta le devolvió el gesto rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Los besos continuaron hasta que él quiso probar todavía más su feminidad y descendió propinándole cálidos besos, que ella recibió como aleteos, en su cuello. Al dar un pequeño mordisco en su cuello, ésta gimió de placer.

Mientras, ella le correspondía con besos y leves mordeduras en el lóbulo de la oreja del chico a lo que él se motivaba más.

Cuando los dos decidieron que era el momento de parar, se separaron el uno del otro y se miraron durante varios instantes. Hermione no sabía muy bien por qué, pero el semblante del moreno le recordaba al de cierto rubio.

- Bueno – dijo la chica - ¿qué se supone que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

- No sé tú, pero yo he sentido algo muy fuerte hacia ti y me gustaría que lo intentáramos. Me voy a quedar aquí durante todas las vacaciones, así que ya sabremos como aprovechar el tiempo – sonrió pícaramente y la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

- A mí también se me ocurre cómo aprovechar el tiempo – dijo dándole acto seguido un pico en los labios – ahora sal de aquí que me tengo que bañar…

- ¿No me puedo quedar a mirar?

- ¡Noooo!

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué pena! Pero está bien…

- ¡Anda, lárgate! – chilló la chica sonriendo.

- Está bien, pero quiero algo a cambio… - dijo, y después miró al techo con expresión inocente.

- La Gryffindor corrió a sus brazos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con pasión y con fuerza pero siempre con mucho cariño.

Al separarse, Zabini sonrió.

- Ahora sí me voy, pero cuando salgas quiero muchos más como ése.

Hermione le sacó la lengua en acto confidente y el chico le guiñó un ojo. Después, él desaparecía por la puerta dejándola sumida en la más absoluta alegría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintió una gran desazón.

La Gryffindor le volvía loco en todos los sentidos, y sin embargo él la estaba traicionando. El Zabini con quien ella creía estar se encontraba rumbo a su casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

¿Podría continuar durante todas las vacaciones con esa farsa? Sabía que si le confesaba a la castaña la verdad, la perdería para siempre.

Sí, debía seguir adelante. A decir verdad era casi imposible que ella le descubriera.

Casi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os gustó? Eso espero! Cómo se lo montan los padres de Hermione eh?jajaja_

_Y por si se os estaba pasando por la cabeza que Zabini se ha olvidado de lo del campo de Quidditch... la respuesta es... leed el próximo capítulo!muahaha_

_Bueno, ya sabéis:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	8. Navidades

_Wenass!! qué tal? aquí regreso con otro capítulo de "Juntos para siempre es demasiado tiempo" Como siempre quería agradecer todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews porque sin ellos esta historia no seguiría adelante. El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a _unkatahe_ y_ Darkred-sun_, gracias!_

_Bueno, en primer lugar y antes de que me echéis la bronca porque me ha quedado muy corto el capítulo quiero defenderme y deciros que está justificado, ya que después de esto vienen las emociones fuertes así que... paciencia!_

_Bueno, espero que os guste!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Hermione se bañaba, sin darse cuenta, estaba cantando. Se sentía más que feliz, aunque los besos del moreno le recordaban a los del mejor amigo de éste.

Sin embargo, como tenía una experiencia bastante escasa, se convenció de que todos los chicos debían besar, si no igual, bastante parecido.

Lo que la Gryffindor no sabía era que muy pocos muchachos besan con esa pasión y ese desenfreno…

Quería salir cuanto antes del baño y volver a besarle, a abrazarle, a divertirse con él. Se vistió a toda prisa, se peinó poco cuidadosamente y salió a trompicones del lugar.

De repente, le vio sentado de espaldas a ella y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa de ternura y corrió a su lado.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – anunció al Slytherin.

- Y más que lista diría yo… - contestó, y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo. – Estás preciosa.

La muchacha se puso de puntillas y logró unir sus labios con los de él.

Se fusionaron de tal forma que el chico la atrajo todavía más hacia sí agarrándola por la cintura y ella entrelazó sus brazos a su cuello.

- Vamos al lago – dijo Zabini tras separarse, muy a su pesar, de los labios de Hermione. Mas no podrían quedarse allí o los descubrirían.

Agarrados de la mano, salieron discretamente del Castillo logrando que no los viera nadie. Al llegar a la orilla, se sentaron y Zabini le cogió las manos a la chica:

- Escucha, Hermione… tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Como sabrás, soy algo tímido y… bueno, odio estar en las bocas de todo el mundo… así que si no te importa, me gustaría que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro.

- ¡Oh! Bueno… te entiendo y supongo que a mí no me haría mucha gracia estar en la lista de cotilleos de Parvati. – contestó la castaña riendo.

Y era cierto, le entendía perfectamente. Ésa era la diferencia entre Draco y Zabini: al primero le encantaría que todo el mundo hablara de él y en cambio éste era muchísimo más discreto. Si el primero le hubiese dado esta excusa, jamás se lo hubiese creído.

Pasaron el resto del día abrazados a la orilla del lago hablando durante horas, Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste y él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos.

Eran tal para cual.

El rubio no se sentía para nada cohibido bajo su falsa apariencia, sin que nadie le reconociera podía comportarse como él era en realidad. No sentía la necesidad de parecer un arrogante porque nadie sabía quién era él en verdad.

Quería confesárselo todo a la chica, pero sabía que a estas alturas si ella lo descubriera, acabaría todo y ya no habría modo de recuperarla. Si la perdiera… no sabría qué hacer.

No sabía por qué, pero de repente dependía de ella. Si algo malo le pasara…

Al anochecer, regresaron al Castillo. Ya en la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se despidieron:

- Bueno, Hermione… te paso a buscar mañana por la mañana para desayunar¿está bien?

- ¡Claro! Bueno pues… adiós. – se despidió la chica sonrojada por miedo a que los descubrieran.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a pronunciar la contraseña cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

Hundió sus labios en los de la chica y al separarse le susurró al oído:

- Te quiero – y dicho esto, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y dejó allí a una sorprendida y feliz Gryffindor, que pronunció las palabras adecuadas a la Señora Gorda y se escapó a su habitación.

Al llegar, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a gritar de felicidad. Estaba segura de que ésas iban a ser las mejores navidades de su vida.

Y de hecho, no se equivocaba, aunque lo que vendría después… bueno, ya se enteraría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os gustó?Perdonad el que sea tan corto!Y ya sabéis:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	9. El regreso

_Wenass! qué tal?Ya volví!!jaja_

_Lo primero que quiero deciros es que tengo excusa porque no sé por qué FanFiction no me dejaba cargar el capítulo (que, por cierto, lleva escrito desde hace una semana) Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca: aquí estoy!!_

_De nuevo (y algo que no me cansaré de repetir) muchíííííííííííísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais!! Sé que parece que lo digo por cumplir pero no es verdad! Es que cada vez que me llega un e-mail de fanfiction se pone una sonrisa de boba...jajaja_

_Bueno, espero que estéis deseando leer el capítulo que para mi gusto es importante en cuanto a lo que pueda pasar próximamente!_

_El capítulo 10 prometo colgarle más pronto que este!!_

_Y ya no os entretengo más: a leer!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaneció el 8 de enero con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Lástima que las mejores navidades de su vida se hubieran acabado pero… por lo menos vería a Harry y Ron, que aunque se le habían pasado los días volando, no se le olvidaba que hacía 15 días que no sabía nada de sus mejores amigos.

Dentro de unos minutos le volvería a ver apoyado en la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor con su cabeza agachada mirando al suelo… con esa mirada penetrante que la volvía loca fija en el suelo y un pie sobre la pared a modo de apoyo…

Era cierto que estaba completamente enamorada de Blaise Zabini, pero no sólo físicamente, era mucho más. Durante esas dos semanas que había compartido con el muchacho día y noche, éste le había hablado de sus sueños y esperanzas de futuro, de cómo se sentía muy incómodo con sus padres y cómo su familia le hacía el menor caso. Le había confesado que ella era la única persona a quien había sido capaz de contarle todos sus miedos y que sentía que con ella estaba seguro y libre… y eso era lo que había enamorado a Hermione.

Mucho más que su varonil apariencia o que su atlético cuerpo, esa forma de abrirle su corazón y de tratarla como a una reina le había encandilado sobremanera.

Con el tiempo, ella también le había confesado que a veces iba a la biblioteca porque sentía que no encajaba del todo en la atmósfera Gryffindor, ya que todos estaban enamorados y se iban con sus parejas dejándole a ella a un lado. Que lo comprendía, pero que también le asustaba el hecho de que su destino estaba ligado a una vida solitaria.

Y la forma en que él la abrazó y la besó en el pelo cuando la castaña le confesó esto y lo que le dijo al oído hicieron que se entregara todavía más a él.

"Nunca estarás sola¿entiendes? Siempre estaré contigo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini subió al Expreso de Hogwarts un poco molesto.

Durante las vacaciones no había dejado de pensar en su encuentro con Hermione en el campo de Quidditch.

¿Por qué de repente la chica le hablaba como si nada¿Y qué era eso de "el chico del que te hablé si nunca habían hablado nada fuera del ámbito escolar?

Le hubiera gustado quedarse en el Colegio durante las vacaciones de Navidad para poder hablar con la muchacha, pero la insistencia de Draco por que se fuera unida a la "sagrada" cena de Navidad de su familia a la que estaba obligado a asistir no se lo habían permitido.

Ciertamente se le habían hecho muy largas, ya que ansiaba regresar a las clases y así tener la oportunidad de pedirle explicaciones a la castaña.

"Ya lo creo que te las voy a pedir, pequeña leona" – pensó el moreno mientras el tren arrancaba rumbo al Castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco esperaba a Hermione apoyado en la pared al lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, algo que llevaba haciendo todas las Navidades.

Desde el día en el que se besaron en el baño de prefectos algo había nacido dentro de él, algo que nunca antes había sentido… algo como… amor.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía quién era él en realidad y el rubio sentía que la estaba engañando de una forma muy cruel y que se merecía conocer la verdad.

Al principio todo había comenzado como un juego, ya que a él simplemente le atraía Hermione… pero durante estas dos semanas que se habían conocido sentía algo tan fuerte hacia la Gryffindor que ya no le importaban las apariencias y sólo quería ser feliz a su lado aunque eso fuera imposible.

Pero el ojigris quería que la chica se enterara de la verdad de sus propios labios y si se enteraba por el auténtico Zabini… la perdería para siempre.

Aún recordaba que ella había hablado con él y éste sabía que el moreno no lo habría olvidado, así que tendría que actuar con cuidado.

Por suerte, éste se había ido a su casa durante las vacaciones y en la Sala Común de Slytherin tan sólo habían permanecido algunos alumnos de primero y segundo con los que ellos no tenían trato; todos los que los conocían también se habían marchado dejándole con la posibilidad de adoptar la apariencia de Blaise, así que por eso no tendría que preocuparse.

Además Draco le había dicho al Slytherin que él se iba a quedar en Hogwarts todo ese período así que en ese aspecto no le había engañado.

Pero… ¿cómo y cuándo iba a confesarle todo a Hermione?

En estas cavilaciones estaba el muchacho cuando esa voz lo sacó de su trance.

- ¡Hola Blaise! – saludó la castaña al chico esbozando una espléndida sonrisa que hizo sentirse culpable a Draco.

- Hermione… - susurró el Slytherin mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se iba acercando poco a poco al rostro de la Gryffindor.

- ¡Quieto! – dijo Hermione a la vez que se apartaba de los labios del moreno – nos podrían ver¿recuerdas? – le reguñó cariñosamente ella.

- Es verdad, lo siento… - se disculpó el chico que parecía abatido. Lo que a la muchacha no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

- No… es sólo que estoy cansado.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó retóricamente la castaña.

- Sí.

- Bueno, bajemos a desayunar a ver si así te sientes mejor.

"No creo" – pensó Draco.

Durante el camino hacia él, Hermione estaba bastante inquieta. Sabía que algo pasaba pero no lograba averiguar el qué. Notaba muy raro a Zabini pero el chico no le decía nada…

Al llegar al Gran Comedor que estaba ocupado por muy pocos alumnos, Hermione habló:

- Escucha, esta tarde regresan Harry y Ron de sus vacaciones y voy a tener que ir a buscarlos a la estación así que no nos podremos ver. Quedamos a las 9 en la Sala de los Menesteres¿vale?

- ¿A las 9? Está bien.

- Bueno, tengo que irme a Hogsmeade ahora antes de que vengan para comprarles los regalos. Le pedí una autorización a Dumbledore para que me dejara salir¿me acompañas?

- Lo haría, pero tengo que estudiar.

- Está bien. Nos vemos después entonces. – dijo la castaña incorporándose.

- ¡Espera! – la agarró el Slytherin – Hermione, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Lo sé – respondió la Gryffindor ruborizándose.

Acto seguido miró a un lado y otro vigilando que no hubiera nadie mirándolos y le dio y un rápido pico en los labios al moreno.

Éste sonrió de medio lado, pero para entonces Hermione estaba saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

"Así que todos regresan esta tarde… tengo que confesárselo todo antes de que Zabini lo haga o ella misma se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando" – pensó Draco mientras se comía una tostada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron del tren sólo les dio tiempo a ver cómo una mata de pelo castaño rizado se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos y los abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¡Chicos! Os he echado de menos…

- Vale Hermione… pero no puedo respirar – logró decir el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo la castaña a la vez que se separaba de sus amigos. - ¿Qué tal las Navidades?

- Fenomenal, lo mejor fue el día de Nochebuena, cuando Harry activó una de las bromas de Fred que había en su cuarto y que tenía para reparar y la máquina empezó a soltar mocos por toda la casa – comentó Ron riéndose escandalosamente.

Todos los que pasaban por ahí los miraban extrañados y el ojiverde le dio un codazo al Weasley para que parara de reñir.

- Joder, Harry… ¡no es para tanto! Me has dejado el estómago… - se quejó éste.

- Si no hubieras empezado a contarlo…

- Bueno chicos… regresemos al Castillo. – propuso la chica.

Desde la salida de un vagón no muy lejano a los tres Gryffindor, un chico moreno espiaba al trío dorado, aunque su mirada estaba fija en Hermione.

Siempre había estado colado por ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conseguirla se había propuesto hacerlo; no la dejaría escapar.

Siguió la trayectoria que tomaron los tres amigos y sólo al desaparecer éstos, desvió la vista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior del Castillo, un nervioso Draco Malfoy mezclaba los ingredientes necesarios para tres pociones que necesitaba urgentemente: una poción para dormir y las ya muy frecuentes pociones multijugos, cuyos ingredientes se había aprendido de memoria gracias a su uso constante. Por desgracia le quedaba poco polvo de cuerno de bicornio, con lo que una de las pociones se quedaría con poca cantidad de ese ingrediente, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que ésta surtiera efecto.

Más valía que todo le saliera bien, porque de ello dependía su futuro con la Gryffindor que había logrado descongelarle el corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que bien!! Esto ya se está poniendo interesante ¿eh? muahahaha_

_Bueno, el próximo no tardará en llegar!!_

_XaU!_

_Y ya sabéis:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	10. Descubierto

_Wenass! qué tal? Sé que lo he colgado muy tarde, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, Sorry!!_

_Una vez más, agradecer a todos los que me enviáis reviews: gracias a ellos, soy feliz!!:D_

_Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa (nada raro en mí últimamente) así que sin meteros más rollo, os dejo con este nuevo cap!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin con una cierta ilusión en los ojos. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y soltó la maleta encima de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y se percató de que no se encontraba solo en la habitación.

- Vaya, Draco ¿qué tal te lo pasaste aquí estas vacaciones?

- Fueron pasables ¿y las tuyas?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba aunque he de confesarte que ansiaba regresar porque tengo un asunto pendiente.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

- Es una sorpresa, no seas impaciente… pronto lo descubrirás.

- Entiendo…

- Bueno, los chicos quieren reunirse en la Sala Común para contar las vacaciones y todo ese rollo¿vienes?

- ¿Para qué¿Para contar lo genial que lo pasé jugando al Quidditch todos los malditos días que estuve aquí? Creo que no…

- Ja, ja, ja está bien¿bajarás a cenar después?

- No, no tengo mucha hambre.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces.

- Adiós.

Dicho esto, Zabini cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto de las serpientes; sin embargo había algo que no le olía bien (y no se refería a la sonora flatulencia que se le acababa de "escapar" a Goyle)…

Desde que había visto al rubio en el cuarto de los varones tan alejado de todos y sin fardar ni pavonearse como solía hacer se había percatado de que algo sucedía.

¿Y no ir a cenar? Dudaba mucho que no hubiera querido ir como normalmente hacía para dejar en ridículo a más de un recién llegado.

No. Eso no era normal en el príncipe de Slytherin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se paseaba intranquilo por la habitación esperando a que los Slytherins bajaran al Gran Comedor para así poder dirigirse al baño de chicas de la segunda planta donde siempre se tomaba la poción multijugos, lo que no sabía era que años atrás Hermione había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos que al rubio se le antojaron horas, escuchó la voz de Pansy pronunciar la contraseña y los pasos del resto de alumnos que salían de la Sala Común.

Como un rayo y con los nervios a flor de piel, sacó de debajo del colchón de su cama una de las dos pociones multijugos que había preparado a media mañana y la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme.

Si tenía el suficiente valor, le confesaría todo a la castaña… mas dudaba que él tuviera de eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se encaminaba hacia la Sala de los Menesteres en la que había quedado con su… ¿qué eran? Bueno, con Hermione iba repasando mentalmente las palabras que debía decirle a la chica.

Aunque exteriormente aparentaba estar muy tranquilo, en su interior sentía mariposas en el estómago y de repente le entraron unas enormes ganas de darse media vuelta y volver a su Sala Común, cosa que descartó al imaginarse la decepción que se llevaría la Gryffindor de no presentarse.

Ya frente a la fría pared que ocultaba la secreta sala se recordó a sí mismo lo que tenía

que hacer, respiró hondo y penetró en la estancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el impostor entró en la Sala de los Menesteres y vio que la castaña ya lo estaba esperando, todas sus fuerzas e intenciones de contarle la verdad se disiparon.

¿Cómo reaccionaría la chica al saber que le había estado engañando durante tanto tiempo? Seguramente pensaría que sólo era un juego, una estúpida apuesta y sabía que la rompería el corazón.

Peor aún sería si se enterara por otros medios pero… ¿quién se lo podría decir? Se había cuidado bien de que nadie le descubriera y estaba seguro de que su secreto estaba a salvo, así que anduvo más deprisa hasta llegar a la altura de la leona y sin decir una palabra, se acercó a su boca y la besó. Quería absorver cada parte de su ser, quería que ese momento nunca acabara… ellos solos, queriéndose…

Desde que la conoció, había experimentado sentimientos que hasta entonces creía inexistentes; el amor del que todas las brujas hablaban ahora sabía que existía y era ella, Hermione Granger, su peor enemiga, la que se lo había hecho sentir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise se encontraba perdido.

No había bajado a cenar con los demás Slytherins a conciencia ya que intuía que algo le pasaba a su compañero de cuarto.

Le había notado demasiado… ¿amable? Y eso en él era realmente extraño así que había optado por seguirle y ver qué se traía entre manos.

Se había sorprendido al verle entrar en el abandonado baño de chicas de la segunda planta, pero se había distraído mirando las piernas de una alumna de Ravenclaw (algo no muy sorprendente en él) y cuando se había querido dar cuenta un chico moreno de espaldas a él se dirigía a no sabía muy bien donde.

Como no había rastro del rubio decidió seguir al desconocido moreno que parecía inquieto.

Sin embargo, después de esconderse tras una de las columnas al ver que ese alumno se paraba frente a una pared, había pestañeado y al volver a dirigir su mirada a la pared sobre la que estaba mirando el otro se sorprendió porque no encontró a nadie allí.

Esperó unos minutos para ver si volvía pero no apareció nadie así que salió de su escondite y se colocó de la misma forma que su predecesor, aunque no vio nada.

- ¡Alohomora! – hechizó para ver si había suerte, pero no pasó nada.

Cuando se disponía a alejarse de allí y olvidar lo que había pasado, sorprendentemente una puerta se abrió ante él y entró en la habitación que la puerta precedía.

Sin embargo no hizo falta que el chico avanzara mucho, ya que a los dos pasos que dio se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver.

Hermione Granger posaba ambas manos en el cuello del moreno que antes había visto y éste las tenía alrededor de la cintura de la chica mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente.

Blaise se quedó paralizado ante tal visión, pero no lograba ver al chico que besaba a la castaña así que sigilosamente se acercó un poco más hasta comprobar, no sin cierto asombro, que éste era… ¿él?

Pero… ¿qué demonios era todo aquello?

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para comprobar que aquello no fuera una mala pasada de su mente pero su doble seguía apoyado en la cintura de la chica.

Rápidamente, y como si de las piezas de un puzzle se tratara, su mente empezó a encajarlo todo…

Draco… su extraño comportamiento, su afán porque él pasara las vacaciones fuera del colegio, su sospechosa entrada al baño abandonado y su más sospechosa aún "no salida"… el príncipe de Slytherin se había estado haciendo pasar por él para conquistar a la Gryffindor. Pero ¿por qué la sedujo bajo su apariencia? Seguramente el ego Malfoy y su obsesión por la pureza de sangre le habían llevado al extremo de hacer lo que fuera con tal de que nadie se enterara de que salía con una sangre sucia.

Ahora entendía por qué la chica le habló como si nada el día del campo de Quidditch ¡creía que hablaba con Draco!

Un deseo irrefrenable de desenmascarar allí mismo al traidor de las serpientes le poseyó, mas un segundo más tarde se lo pensó mejor…

Probablemente Hermione no le creería, así que debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado… esperaría a que llegara el momento adecuado y entonces…

Zabini salió de allí rápidamente y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, sólo un pensamiento rondaba por su mente: Venganza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os ha gustado??_

_Ya sabéis:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	11. La verdad

_Wenass!!qué tal?_

_Cuánto tiempo¿verdad? Está bien... lo siento mucho por haber tardado una eternidad en subir este capítulo, pero entre los exámenes finales, el verano, las fiestas... no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo y quería que me saliese bien._

_No sé si el resultado me ha quedado demasiado impactante, pero creo que ya era hora de que subiese así que si me veis peor en este capítulo lo entenderé!_

_Prometo INTENTAR subir el próximo en menos tiempo, aunque todavía queda mucho verano y tengo que disfrutarlo como todos, entendedme!!_

_Bueno, y ya sin más preámbulos procedo a presentar el capítulo 11: La verdad_

_Espero que os guste!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione… - suspiró el rubio tras separarse de sus labios.

- Mmmm… - gimió la Gryffindor todavía con los ojos cerrados degustando el sabor de la boca de la serpiente.

- Yo… quería decirte que… - se armó de valor su acompañante.

- ¡No digas nada! – reaccionó la castaña colocando su dedo índice frente a los labios del falso Zabini. – Mañana quiero darte una sorpresa, así que estate preparado – le retó la chica sonriéndole con malicia – Ahora he de irme. Saldré yo primero, por si hay alguien y después sal tú.

- Está bien.

- ¡Ah! Y… - se acercó más al oído del Slytherin - … te quiero.

Y dicho esto, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres dejando allí a un curioso y algo asustado Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasados 5 minutos de que la Gryffindor abandonara el habitáculo donde se habían encontrado furtivamente, Draco salió de él y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

De sobra intuía que esa noche no pegaría ojo, mas debía intentar dormir algo para reposar los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día.

Mañana sería otra historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayo de luz se coló por las ventanas de la habitación de las chicas Gryffindor yendo a parar directamente al ojo derecho de una castaña que se despertó al contacto de ésta sobre su párpado.

Inexplicablemente, su cerebro le recordó que tenía que hacer algo ese día y casi al instante se acordó de lo que le dijo a Draco.

"_Mañana quiero darte una sorpresa"_

Al acordarse de ello prácticamente voló de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Debía arreglarse cuanto antes para hacer lo que tenía entre manos.

Ese día no se le olvidaría fácilmente, aunque quizás no fuera por las razones que ella esperaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini paseaba con inquietud por los patios de Hogwarts.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que su "mejor amigo" se hubiera estado haciendo pasar por él desde prácticamente el inicio del curso.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes?

Todo parecía tan obvio desde que descubrió la verdad que si no se había dado cabezazos contra la pared era porque sabía que le iba a doler mucho.

Y ahora quedaba lo más difícil… ¿cómo podría vengarse del rubio?

De repente alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos y le susurró al oído:

- Sshh – siseó una voz femenina - ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que te daría una sorpresa? Quiero hacerme tuya… reúnete conmigo esta noche a las 12 en la lechucería.

Y dicho esto, el moreno recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla antes de que las manos que le cubrían la vista se apartaran dejándole ver a una Gryffindor que se alejaba rápidamente de allí.

Pareciera que la respuesta a la pregunta que se había formulado antes le hubiera llegado directamente del cielo, pues el hecho de que Hermione Granger le hubiera confesado que quería entregarse a él pensando que hablaba con "otro" le había encendido una bombilla dentro de su cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Draco¡Draco¿Quieres despertarte de una vez? Tengo que contarte una cosa – exclamó Blaise zarandeando el cuerpo de su dormido compañero de cuarto.

- Mmm – gruñó el príncipe de las serpientes.

- Buenos días Bello Durmiente. ¿Podría Su Majestad hacer el favor de levantarse de la cama?

- ¡Joder, Zabini¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche y cuando consigo dormirme me despiertas¿Qué coño quieres? – se quejó el rubio restregándose los ojos con las manos.

- Vale, vale ¡lo siento! Es que me ha pasado una cosa muy importante.

- ¡Pues dila de una vez!

- Verás, estaba paseando por el colegio, cuando Granger se me acercó y me dijo que ¡quería hacer el amor conmigo¿Qué te parece?

Al oír esto, Draco, que aún continuaba algo adormilado, pareció despejarse de repente.

- ¿Quéééé?

- Increíble¿no?

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Pues presentarme donde me ha citado, por supuesto.

- Pero… ¿te ha dicho algo?

- Me tapó los ojos y me lo dijo¿qué pasa?

- No sé, es que me parece muy raro… ¿a ti no?

- ¿Qué pasa, que porque haya una chica en este colegio que se haya fijado antes en mí que en ti debe haber un error?

- No he dicho eso.

- ¡Pues para que te enteres, esta noche a las 12 en la lechucería Hermione Granger será mía! – pareció escupir con toda su rabia el moreno.

Al decirlo, se fue de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo y salió de la Sala Común.

Mientras caminaba, una maligna sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Parecía que de repente todo se estaba yendo abajo y presentía que algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sólo le quedaba una carta por jugar, y sería la que decidiera su suerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 23:50 un más que falso Blaise Zabini salía más apesadumbrado de lo normal de la Sala Común de su casa con paso firme y en dirección fija dándole vueltas a quién sabía qué mientras caminaba.

Como ya hicieran en su tiempo unos astutos Harry y Ron en su segundo año en Hogwarts, Draco había echado una poción en la comida de Zabini para que éste cayera grogui y no pudiera acudir a la cita fijada con la Gryffindor.

Su mente era un hervidero de ideas, hasta que llegó a su destino y vio a su pequeña Hermione Granger que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él llenándole de esa sensación que tanto le gustaba y que tanto quería rehuir esa noche antes de que se le fuera de la cabeza su tan medido plan, así que (muy a su pesar) la separó todo lo delicadamente que pudo para lograr poner en orden sus ideas.

- Escucha Hermione, si he venido antes de lo previsto a esta cita, ha sido porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte y seguramente te enfade, aunque espero que comprendas por qué lo hice.

- ¿Qué pasa? Está bien, te escucho – le dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de él.

- Creo que ya habrás notado que tengo comportamientos algo extraños y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta de ellos, los tengo. Así que quería aclararte por qué. Verás…

- Bravo, bravo, bravo… - se oyó una voz que provenía de la entrada a la lechucería, aunque las sombras de la noche ocultaban al portador de esas palabras, al son de unas palmas a modo de burla – quiero felicitarte, ZABINI – enfatizó el apellido – por haber conseguido engañarnos a todos durante estos últimos meses. Sinceramente lo has hecho muy bien y hubieras seguido con tu farsa de no ser porque yo te descubrí.

- ¿Quién eres tú y de qué acusas a Blaise¡Descúbrete! – salió en su defensa la castaña.

- Con mucho gusto lo haré,_ Hermione_… Mas te advierto de que no te asustes cuando me veas… - siseó el auténtico Slytherin mientras salía de la penumbra que le cubría.

Al verlo, la Gryffindor soltó un grito ahogado que más parecía de sorpresa que de miedo mientras repasaba con los ojos a los dos chicos que ante ella estaban.

- ¿Qué…qué es esto?

- ¡Escúchame, Hermione! De esto es de lo que quería hablarte, él…él…él es un impostor que se está haciendo pasar por mí. – alegó el rubio.

- Ja-ja… mira, _Draco_, la verdad la vamos a saber inmediatamente así que no la cagues más de lo necesario que ya has hecho bastante… - dijo el auténtico moreno con sorna. - ¡Ah! Por cierto, si te estás preguntando cómo es que estoy aquí y no bajo los efectos de la poción que me pusiste la respuesta es porque sabía que todo esto iba a pasar. Eres demasiado…predecible.

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero… - se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al notar que estaba a punto de transformarse… - "¡Mierda!" – pensó – "He debido tomarme la poción a la que le faltaba el ingrediente"

Casi al instante, su engominado pelo platino le delató y a Hermione pareció venírsele el mundo encima.

- Pero… pero… ¡¿cómo has podido?! – chilló con rabia y a la vez con la voz temblorosa que avecinaba el llanto aunque ella intentaba reprimirlo para no sentirse más humillada de lo que se sentía en esos momentos. - ¡No tenías bastante con meterte conmigo en todas las clases y atormentarme durante todos estos años en el Colegio¿no¡¡Tú tenías que superarte, tenías que degradarme hasta el más bajo nivel!!

Pues te felicito, Malfoy: Lo has conseguido – y dicho esto y ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos se fue corriendo de la lechucería donde toda la verdad se le había sido revelada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – gritó Malfoy en cuanto la castaña se fue abalanzándose sobre su álter ego.

- ¿Qué haces? No pienso pelearme contigo. Bastante has hecho ya destrozándole la vida a Granger y robándome la identidad… ¿quieres todavía más problemas? La verdad es que no sé cómo has podido llegar a esto¿tanto asco te da? Me das pena, Malfoy. – escupió Zabini antes de abandonar la sala y dejar a una serpiente dolida y moribunda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo se sentía la castaña en esos momentos?

Pisoteada, humillada… Draco Malfoy se había reído de ella durante todo lo que llevaban de curso, y lo peor era que… temía haberse enamorado de su peor enemigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Como veis toda la verdad se ha descubierto y Hermione está fatal!!_

_Maldito y a la vez adorable Malfoy...xD_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!_

_Y ya sabéis ((para variar)):_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

_XaU!_


	12. Olvidarse

_¡Muy buenas a todos!_

_¿Qué tal habéis estado durante mi ausencia? Espero que me hayáis echado mucho de menos!!jaja_

_Bueno, sé que no me merezco mucho después de haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir, peo es que la inspiración escasea y no estaba muy contenta con la historia..._

_Pero aunque sólo sea para vosotros, la terminaré lo mejor que pueda!!_

_Y ya sin más preámbulos os dejo con el nuevo capítulo:_

_**Olvidarse**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lloraba y lloraba mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras que llevaban a su Sala Común.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal y tan despreciada… ¿por qué Malfoy había tenido que comportarse así¿Es que no le valía con criticarla e insultarla siempre que podía¿Es que lo único que deseaba era arrebatarle su dignidad?

Temía haberle concedido demasiado desde el momento en que su corazón se entregó a un falso Slytherin contra el que competía otro rubio, y ahora que había descubierto que ambos eran la misma persona…

Dios… se sentía tan confundida y aturdida… No era consciente de todo lo que había pasado ni de lo mucho que se habían reído de ella, y cuanto más lo pensaba, era como si recibiese un mazazo que la devolvía a la realidad y que le hacía llorar más y más.

Necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía cómo, así que las lágrimas eran su medio de escape.

Sólo necesitaba un abrazo, saber que alguien la apreciaba de veras, y la única persona que le había proporcionado ese apoyo era la misma que se había estado riendo de ella durante más de tres meses.

Le había dado tanto… y ahora¿qué?

Todo había sido una mentira y lo peor era que ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy se estaría retorciendo en el suelo de la risa.

No podía haberle pasado con otro, no… tenía que ser él quien la hubiera degradado tanto… ¿de quién más se podría pensar?

Y el colmo era ya que la persona de quien creía haberse enamorado y la que la besaba de esa manera eran la misma de quien ella se fijó las primeras semanas de curso.

No sabía qué hacer.

No podía acudir a nadie ya que sus amigos no tenían ni idea de todo lo ocurrido y ella no se lo podía confesar pues éstos eran demasiado prejuiciosos y en lugar de animarla la hundirían aún más y eso era más de lo que Hermione podría soportar.

Que sus propios amigos la abandonaran sería algo contra lo que no podría luchar y que la resultaría más difícil aún.

Se sentía sola.

Sola y desamparada.

Alguien a quien nadie quiere y que sólo estaba considerada como la alumna modelo de Hogwarts aunque en esos momentos se sintiera como una mierda.

Y encima ni siquiera podía acudir a sus padres, pues éstos estaban en el mundo muggle y ella no podría marcharse a casa ya que ese último año tenían lugar sus Éxtasis y no podía permitirse el lujo de abandonar el colegio.

¡Éxtasis!¡Eso era!

Sus libros eran los que siempre le ayudaban, con los que siempre podía contar y los que nunca le fallaban.

Decidió permitirse esa noche de amargura, mas al día siguiente se convertiría en una autómata y en la empollona a la que todos conocían.

No dejaría que nadie le volviera a hacer daño nunca más.

Expulsaría los sentimientos de su interior, como hacía Malfoy… así nunca más se tendría que volver a preocupar de sufrir.

"Ni una lágrima más" – pensó mientras se echaba las sábanas encima para arroparse y se secaba sus húmedos ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué había hecho?

Había fallado a la única persona que le había importado y que se había preocupado por él de verdad.

¿Cómo había podido comportarse así?

"-¿Qué coño dices, Draco?"- pensó recapacitándolo un poco – "esa sangre sucia se lo merecía y has hecho lo que debías"

Pero si era así¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Una oleada de culpabilidad le atravesó y sintió como si cada parte de su ser se desprendiera en pequeños trozos.

La había perdido para siempre, y lo peor es que lo había hecho por su cobardía.

¿Intentar recuperarla¿Para qué?

Lo mejor era alejarse de ella y dejarla vivir en paz… así nunca más volvería a hacerla daño y ella le olvidaría.

Sí, definitivamente nada de esto tenía que haber sucedido.

Había sido un estúpido error por parte de los dos creer que una relación entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor podría llegar a buen puerto.

Y menos si se trataba de esos dos alumnos especialmente.

Sólo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para olvidarse mutuamente y todo volvería a la normalidad, como antes de ese séptimo curso.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras sólo había una persona acaparando todos sus pensamientos: la única de la que debía olvidarse para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados y muy pocas ganas de levantarse.

Sabía lo que le esperaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no creía poder soportar que Drac… que Malfoy se mofara de ella ante toda la clase, mas tampoco podía dejar de acudir a clase sólo por su estúpido orgullo y su miedo.

Al bajar a desayunar y sentarse en la mesa de los de su casa rodeada de todos, Ron se le acercó.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? – preguntó con preocupación

- Ayer no supimos nada de ti ni tampoco cuándo regresaste a la Sala.

- Eh… - titubeó – estuve en la biblioteca hasta tarde y… ya sabes.

- Entiendo – se dio por satisfecho el pelirrojo.

Pero ella se sentía sucia y una traidora por haberle tenido que mentir.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser de otra forma?

¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente Malfoy el impostor?

De no ser así, se hubiera podido desahogar tranquilamente con alguno de sus amigos.

De repente, al acordarse de ese nombre, tuvo el instinto de mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero el rubio parecía pasárselo en grande riéndose escandalosamente por algo muy gracioso que debería haber dicho Crabbe.

"¡Qué paradójico!" – se jactó Hermione para sus adentros.

Increíble, después de haber sido pisoteada aún podía llegar a ser irónica.

Decidió no pensar en ello y siguió mirando al ojigris, pero éste no parecido percatarse en todo el desayuno de cómo le miraba, porque no le dirigió ni la más mínima atención.

Ya en clase, Hermione se sentó muy abatida.

¿Qué esperaba, alguna clase de perdón por parte de la persona más despreciable del mundo?

Tal vez en cierto modo sí.

No sabía cómo había podido aguantar durante el desayuno sin derrumbarse, pero ahora que se encontraba en las mazmorras, ese aire tan lúgubre le hacía sentir triste y sólo tenía ganas de llorar como una niña.

En ese momento, Draco entró en el aula y se sentó en un asiento contiguo al suyo, mas ésta no pareció percatarse pues estaba demasiado sumida en sus desolados pensamientos.

Una oleada de recuerdos la inundaron: la salida a Hogsmeade, la Sala de los Menesteres, las Navidades… y no parecía haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que todo había sido** nada**. De que le había dado su corazón a quien menos debía haberlo hecho.

El rubio no pudo soportarlo más y cedió a los deseos de mirarla, algo que se había prometido esa noche en la que no pudo dormir.

La chica parecía muy abatida "¡y todo por culpa tuya, gilipollas!" – se reprendió.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir que la quer… ¿qué acababa de pensar¿Qué la quería?

Eso no podía ser cierto, era sólo que le pesaba que esa broma hubiera llegado tan lejos¿no?

Gracias a Dios, Snape hizo su aparición en la clase y puso todo el interés que pudo en concentrarse durante la mañana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al acabar el día, Draco no podía más.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla, pero ¿qué?

Le había hecho tantísimo daño que ella no querría volver a saber nada más de él y eso le asustaba.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto una chica y menos _esa_ sangre sucia?

La verdad era que él nunca había conocido el cariño y ella era la que le había enseñado a querer a otra persona por encima de uno mismo.

Ella le había confesado sus miedos, sus pasiones y anhelos… y él se lo había pagado mintiéndola y haciéndola sentir como una basura.

Seguramente se alejaría de él y le intentaría evitar.

"Pues bien" – se dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios – "si no quiere verme por propia voluntad, ya me encargaré yo de que sea a la fuerza".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza!!_

_Qué queréis, una hace lo que puede!!_

_Una vez más, agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo; cada vez que recibo un review me siento realizada!!jajaja_

_1Besazo a todos!!Prometo **intentar** subir más pronto!!_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	13. Sabía

_Wenas!! Qué tal estáis todos?_

_Lo primero de todo es informaros de que este es el _**último capítulo **_del fic y que he decidido terminarlo porque para continuarlo verdaderamente bien y como se merece necesitaría mucho tiempo y no os merecéis esperar un mes o más entre los capítulos._

_Puede que en un futuro me entregue completamente a esta historia y la retoque, pero mientras tanto este es su final._

Recomendación musical: www .youtube. com/ watch?vuP1HeAMBv04 ((_eliminad los espacios e intentad escucharla, de verdad))_

_Disfrutadlo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el desayuno, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor entre sus dos mejores amigos.

- Hermione – susurró Harry suavemente – mira, sabemos que te pasa algo. No te vamos a obligar a que nos lo cuentes, pero queremos que sepas que estamos aquí¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas desahogarte… no tienes más que decírnoslo.

- Muchas gracias, chicos – se entristeció la castaña – pero lo que me pasa es algo en lo que no podéis intervenir. Pero de verdad que significa mucho para mí que me demostréis que puedo contar con vosotros.

- ¿Seguro que no nos lo quieres contar? – insistió Ron con cierto aire de timidez.

- Seguro, Ron. Ahora he de irme a clase, lo siento.

- ¡Pero si apenas ha probado bocado! – la regañó Harry.

Pero ella ya se alejaba por el largo comedor siendo observada por tres pares de ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de girar el recodo que conducía hacia un pasillo poco visitado por los estudiantes de Hogwarts pero por el que pasaba siempre como atajo para llegar a la clase de Transformaciones, Hermione intuyó lo que pasaría.

Sabía que alguien, _él_, la agarraría por la cintura y hundiría sus labios en los suyos con desesperación y un poco de… no acertaba a adivinar qué podía ser.

Sabía que después ella se olvidaría de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta de su propio nombre, que se abandonaría al beso con anhelo y felicidad y que el engaño que había sufrido días atrás se le antojaría como sucedido en un sueño y no le daría ninguna importancia hasta que estuviera de nuevo en su habitación y se reprochara el haber sido tan débil y estúpida.

Pero también sabía que lograría reunir un poco de cordura y que le pediría una explicación que él no le querría dar. Y se hundiría aún más en la tristeza cuando intuyera que sólo había sido un objeto manejable para él, una más.

Cuando él no le respondiera a la pregunta "¿tú me quieres?" y ella supiera que su silencio era la peor respuesta que podía recibir.

Cuando, a las 8 de la mañana, el corazón de una Gryffindor se rajara por primera vez por amor; cuando ella se alejara de él con lágrimas en los ojos; cuando Draco Malfoy no hiciera nada por impedirlo; cuando ella supiera que nunca le podría olvidar pero que debía hacerlo.

Cuando se diera cuenta de que nada de lo que llegaron a tener tuvo que haber empezado jamás; cuando agradeciera lo que Harry y Ron le dijeron esa misma mañana y supiera que ellos nunca la iban a fallar.

Cuando los destinos de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin se separaran para siempre.

Cuando no volviera a haber más insultos porque ya estaba todo dicho; cuando comenzara la batalla final en la que se decidirían los destinos de ambos bandos: bien y mal y cuando ellos dos, que se querían con locura, tuvieran que enfrentarse para, decididos ya sus destinos, nunca más volverse a ver.

Cuando la última lágrima de Hermione Granger cayera al finalizar el séptimo curso mirando por última vez la antigua fachada del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Cuando la última lágrima de Draco Malfoy se resbalara por su mejilla, fuera ya todos los prejuicios, y recordara el cálido amor que le brindó una Gryffindor, _su_ Gryffindor y la que le había enseñado a querer, a amar.

Cuando una sonrisa de añoranza se le dibujara al recordar lo tonto que fue al engañarla y al engañarse a sí mismo; cuando recordara lo presuntuoso que se creyó cuando pensó que ella le perdonaría.

Cuando se estuviera pudriendo en Azkaban y sólo quisiera volver a verla, sólo ver su rostro y escuchar su voz, sólo hacerla suya y olvidarse de todo, del mundo en el que les había tocado vivir.

Cuando ellos dos, se encontraran en otra vida más allá de los muros que puede traspasar nuestra imaginación muggle y se abrazaran volviendo a estar juntos, esta vez para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Antes de que me tiréis tomates a la cabeza o me enviés reviews desagradables, me gustaría explicarme._

_En un principio creo que todos deducíamos cómo acabaría esta historia ((no hay nada más que leer el título)) y, por otro lado, ha sido mi decisión terminarlo así._

_"¿Por qué?" os preguntaréis. Muy fácil. Para empezar, una relación como la de Draco y Hermione con tantos prejuicios de por medio, con unas mentalidades tan distintas y estando en bandos totalmente diferentes no podría acabar bien bajo mi punto de vista. No por ellos dos, sino porque hay fuerzas más poderosas a su voluntad como son la sociedad, las apariencias y sus amigos contra las que ellos no pueden luchar. Ni ellos ni nadie._

_Draco es demasiado presuntuoso ((a esa edad)) como para dejarlo todo por una chica, aunque sea la única que le ha querido y a la que él tanto ama y Hermione sabe utilizar la cabeza y, aunque nunca le olvidará, sabe que podrá seguir adelante._

_Ahora bien, esto sólo ocurre en este mundo, el mundo de los hombres, el _presente_. Más allá de la muerte existe mucho más que se nos escapa a la vista e imaginación como ya he escrito y es allí donde espero que todos alcancemos la paz. Draco y Hermione nunca podrían estar juntos en un mundo como este, lleno de codicia y guerras, pero ellos se aman y, aunque tengan que esperar a morir, saben que sus corazones pertenecen al otro y que algún día se volverán a encontrar._

_Este es el fin de esta historia, pero no de la suya._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que la han leído y han dedicado unos minutos a dejarme un review. De verdad que ha significado mucho para mí el contar con vuestro apoyo y el saber que siempre había alguien que estaba impaciente por que colgara el siguiente capítulo. Por eso, en parte, he decidido terminarla, porque no os merecéis estar esperando tanto tiempo para capítulos tan cortos y creo que este final es, para mí, perfecto._

_Tengo en mente escribir más historias, no de HP de momento, así que algún día os sorprenderé con un nuevo link en mi profile;)_

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí; nos vemos en el camino._


End file.
